Lo Prohibido De Un Amor
by RosaNegraDYC
Summary: que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu peor enemigo, esconderias tu sentimientos o se los dirias confiaroas en el... eso hermione y draco lo sabran
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC**

**Lo Prohibido De Un Amor D/H**

**_capitulo 1 la confusion_**

en una de las habitaciones de la extensa mancion de los malfoy se encontraba un chico ordenando sus cosas para la escuela, ese chico era de unos 16 años, iba a cursar su penultimo año en la escuela howarts. 

Draco era un chico palido, ojos grises, el cual habia crecido mucho en las vacaciones pero tambien se habia apartado de su familia aunque sin darse cuenta el simpre habia estado apartado de su familia estaba pensando en su padre Lucius Malfoy el conocia a su padre sabia que no era como todos decian tenia claro su parte oscura pero tambien tenia su parte buena ahora su padre se encontraba en prision por culpa de harry potter

-ese potter- pensaba draco -deberia de hacernos un favor a todos y largarse solo es tiempo pàra ke voldemort lo encuentre.

mientras pensaba todo eso a draco se le vino a la mente la cara de una chica con cabello rubio ondulado y enmarañado era hermione granger una de sus enemigas (por asi decir) del colegio era amiga de harry potter y ronald weasley las personas a las que mas odiaba draco en el mundo aunque a decir verdad nunca supo por que tanta rivalidad entre ellos

-Draco hijo baja ya nos tenemos k ir vas a llegar tarde draco- dijo su madre narcisa  
-ahi voy madre - narcisa era la madre de draco y hermana del padrino de harry sirius el cual habia muerto hace 2 meses (pobre sirius )

draco bajo y se subuio al carro el cual lo llevo al anden 9 3/4 en el camino pensaba en su padre el siempre lo llevaba a la estacion pero este año no

cuando llego a la estacion se dirigio a la plataforma9 3/4 recargo en la pared entre el anden 10 y el 9 y desaparecio para aparecen en la plataforma 93/4

su madre se despidio de el y lo dejo en el tren, todas las miradas lo acusaban ya que por el apellido se decia mucho, y claro tenian varios motivos para mirarlo en la forma en la que lo hacian

ya adentro del tren busco algun compartimiento para estar solo pero se distrajo, se fijo enque habia una nueva estudiante asi ke decidio saludarla pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella se dio cuenta ke era hermione, la chica volteo.

-ke kieres draco - le dijo hermaione

-nada sangre sucia - le dijo draco poniendo cara de asco se volteo y se metio en el compartimiento que habia a su lado, ya adentro acomodo sus cosas y le puso el seguro

hermion esta por los pasillos pero oyo que la llamabanasi quese dio la vuelta ya que un grupo de personas pelirrojas la llamaban cuando voltio vio k eran Ron, Ginni y Luna después fueron con harry ke los esperaba en un compartimiento con Nevillle. o /o

Mas tarde herm y Ron tuvieron k ir a compartimiento d los prefectos para que les diran intrucciones

Al poco rato llegaron al compartimiento con harry. Ron y Herm se sentaron y empezaron a abrir ranas de chocolate y empezaron a hablar sobre como seria el curso

-Quien crees k sea el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, Harry? - dijo Ron o /o

-No se Ron ala mejor alguien d la orden-dijo harry o /o

Al poco rato herm tuvo k irse pork tenia k vigilar en los pasillos así k se fue con Ron o /o

Tú vas a los de adelante y yo a los de atrás -dijo herm.

-OK- dijo ron

cuando herm volvia de hacer guardia oyo que alguien lloraba, se disponia a ver quien era , y para su sorpresa vio que era draco solo que ya habia dejado de llorar, tenia en su mano la foto de su padre, por un momento hermione sintio lastima por el.

Pasado un rato y el tren se detuvo, todos bajaron y se metieron el los carros conducidos por trestals harry, ron, luna, neville, ginni y hermione se metieron en uno solo (hermione noto que draco se habia subido en uno el solo) y después de 15 minutos llegaron al castillo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Draco ¿enamorado?  
**Cuando llegaron al comedor herm se dio cuenta de k draco no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella se sentía muy incomoda  
Ginny se había dado cuenta de eso y cuando termino la selección Ginny le pregunto k le pasaba y herm le contó lo k había pasado.  
Entonces sientes algo por draco herm?- dijo Ginny  
No se estoy confundida- dijo herm.  
Termino el banquete todos se disponían a irse pero Dumbledore les dijo k se sentaran en eso apareció la profesora Mconagall con el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador  
Parece k faltan alumnos- dijo Harry o  
Cuando Harry termino la frase las puertas del comedor se abrieron y aparecieron 1 chica y un chico, su pelo era muy lacio color castaño con uno ojos color miel.  
Draco se había fijado en la chica y cuando ella lo volteo a ver el la saludo con una sonrisa  
K guapo es ese chico – pensó karla  
al llegar donde estaba el taburete la Prof. Mconagall dijo:  
Klalistc amali o  
Karla se sentó en el banco y la Prof. Mconagall la puso el sombrero  
mmmmmmm esto es muy difícil tienes una gran inteligencia, también eres muy audaz pero eres muy valiente creo k la casa donde debes estar es…...GRIFFINDOR  
La mesa de Griffindor aplaudió y Ron empujo a Ginny para k se sentara karla  
En ese momento la Prof. Mconagall decía:  
Klalistc Iván  
Iván paso y cuando el sombrero toco su cabeza inmediatamente dijo: SLYTHERIN  
La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió e Iván se sentó al lado de Draco.  
Todos salieron y amali se fue con Herm a los dormitorios  
Al día siguiente amali fue la 1 en levantarse se ducho y bajo a desayunar en el pasillo se encontró a Iván, Iván iba platicando con draco  
Hola –dijo draco  
Hola le- dijo amali  
Quieres desayunar con nosotros amali l-e dijo Iván  
Claro pero mmm son mesas diferentes, ¿no ¿ - dijo amali  
No importa- dijo draco  
Karla se sentó al lado de Draco y entonces entro Herm con Ginny draco se quedo boquiabierto al ver a herm. El día paso y draco no ponía atención a ninguna clase, estaba confuso, le gustaba amali pero también Herm y eso era algo un poco raro en el cambio de clase draco vio a herm y a amali k platicaban y herm se dio cuenta d k draco se acercaba a ellas y cuando estaba en frente de ella le dijo  
K quieres draco  
Nada contigo sangre sucia (draco se sintió mal cundo le dijo eso) solo vengo a invitar a amali a ir el sábado con migo a hogsmade- dijo draco- t gustaría ir amali  
Claro draco nos vemos el sábado en la entrada  
Herm por un momento había pensado k la invitaría a ella


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Amor En Hogsmeade  
**El sábado todos estaban contentos pork era la ida a hogsmeade  
amali se había puesto unos jeans negros con una blusa roja sin mangas, se peino con una coleta alta y se había maquillado (cosa k no acostumbraba a hacer).  
Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a herm en su cama llorando:  
K t pasa herm-dijo amali  
Nada solo pensaba en……  
En k- dijo amali  
En nada –dijo herm  
No t has arreglado herí no vas a ir así?-dijo amali  
No voy a ir- dijo herm  
Como k no-dijo amali- tienes k ir anda yo t arreglo y en 5 minutos bajamos  
No como crees vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con malfoy- dijo herm  
Eso no importa- dijo amali- me importa mas mi amiga.  
20 minutos después herí y amali estaban divirtiéndose en hogsmeade  
Vamos a zonko- dijo herm  
K es eso- pregunto amali  
Es una tienda de artículos de broma- dijo herm- t divertirás ¡vamos  
Al llegar a zonko en el escaparate no había el letrero donde decía zonko si no k ahora había un gran letrero donde decía  
SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY  
La mejor calidad en artículos de broma  
Wow-dijo herm- no puedo creer k fred y george hallan comprado zonko  
Quienes son fred y george- dijo amali  
Son los hermanos de ron- dijo herm  
K tal si entramos herm- dijo amali  
OK- dijo herm  
Al entrar vieron a fred detrás del mostrador  
Hola fred- dijo herm  
Hola – dijo fred  
Si buscas a harry y ron están comprando surtidos salta clase- dijo fred.- y hablando de clase kien es el nuevo Prof. de defensa  
No sabemos todavía no nos toca- dijo herm  
Y quien es tu amiga- dijo fred  
Ella es amali – dijo herm  
Hola amali- dijo fred  
Hola -dijo amali  
Y como esk compraron zonko- dijo herm  
Muy fácil simplemente por son mejores los sortilegios weasley – dijo fred  
Y donde esta george?- pregunto herm  
Esta en la tienda del callejón diagon – dijo fred  
En ese momento amali se había acordado de la cita con malfoy  
K hora es- pregunto amali  
es la 1:27 pork amali- dijo herm  
Adiós me tengo k ir y salio corriendo a las tres escobas  
Al llegar a las tres escobas vio a malfoy sentado con Iván en una de las mesas del fondo  
Hola disculpa por tardarme-dijo amali  
No importa lo k importa esk estas aquí-dijo malfoy  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del Púb. Y entro  
una chica de tez mediana (ni tan morena ni tan blanca), ojos verdes casi negros, pelo negro y largo y alta  
ivan se quedo mirandola  
te gusta-dijo malfoy  
si-dijoivan  
la conosco si quieres te la presento -dijo malfoy  
Odette, hola-dijo malfoy  
la chica volteo  
ah hola malfoy  
kiero presentarte a unos amigos-dijo malfoy  
sta bien   
ella es odette, odette el es ivan y ella amali  
gusto en conocerlos-dijo karla  
el gusto es mio-dijo ivan  
y que haces aqui odette-dijo malfoy  
vengo de intercambio, acaso no les han dicho?

nosotros no sabiamos nada sobre eso-dijo darco  
van a venir de 5 scuelas diferentes-dijo odette- son por los torneos wizards  
yo habia oido hablar de ellos-dijo ivan- pero son muy peligrosos  
claro, son parecidos a los de los tres magos-dijo amali  
en eso iban entrando harry, Ron y herm  
ah! ahi viene la sangre sucia- dijo draco  
nole digas asi draco- lo regaño amali  
pero es lo que es solo mirala-cuando la miro sintio mariposas en el estomago-es una sangre sucia

draco, ivan , odette y amali se quedaron hablando un buen rato  
despues odette se fue con amali e ivan y este malfoy se quedo en el pub con la escusa de que se iba a kedar de ver con goyle  
herm se dio cuenta de que malfoy la miraba y tambien se percato de que estaba sola asi que le dijo a sus amigos que se la habia olvidado un anillo en la tiende de fred y george asi que sali y draco la siguio afuera herm lo esperaba en una banca  
hopla granger-dijo draco con amabilidad  
ke kieres- dijo herm  
pues hablar contigo- dijo draco  
en serio mas bien creo que bienes para insultarme-dijo herm

bueno no venia para eso mas bien venia para lo contrario creo que te ves bonita hoy- dijo draco sonrojandose  
mira no estoy para que te burles d emi -dijo herm  
pero es en serio-dijo draco- mira vine para decirte si podriamos ser amigos  
cuando herm oyo eso se quedo pasmada  
estas seguro que estas bien draco-dijo herm  
si -dijo draco- lo que pasa es que estado pensando en lo mal que me he portado contigo y kiero remediar eso  
bueno en ese caso creo que si podriamos se amigos-dijo herm  
al oir eso la cara de draco se ilumino  
bueno en ese caso kieres ir a algun lugar conmigo-dijo draco  
mmm.. esta bien -dijo herm  
y los dos agarrados por los brazos se fueros a tomar un te y a vagar por todo hogsmeade  
pongan opiniones

cuando ya era hora de regresar a la escuela herm se dio cuenta de que habia dejado a harry y a ron en el pub.  
draco creo que nos tenemos que separar  
porque herm  
bueno, si mis amigos me ven contigo y si tus amigos...  
esta bien ya entendi herm  
bueno entoces nos vemos al rato  
a las 6:00 en el lago estas de acuerdo  
si nos vemos te kiero draco  
yo igual  
al llegar con ron y harry los dos le preguntaron apresuradamente  
donde te metiste herm  
ah1 estaba en el salon de te con un chico que acabo de conocer-dijo herm apresurada  
ah si como se llama -dijo ron  
se llama... leo - dijo herm  
ah y como es de pura casualidad no es guero-dijo ron  
si de hecho si lo es- dijo herm  
ya kiero llegar al colegio- dijo herry- estoy muy cansado te estuvimos buscando por todo hogsmeade  
bueno pues subamonos a un carroaje- dijo herm con rapides ya que habia visto a draco que se aproximaba  
esta bien - dijeron harry y ron al unismo  
en el carroaje harry y ron platicaban de quiditch (como siempre)mientras que herm solo pensaba en su encuentro con draco


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: la vision de la elegida**

-solo falta una hora - pensaba herm- me arreglare para el-  
que tienes herm - dijo harry  
nada solo estoy cansada - dijo  
cunado llegaron al colegio herí se fue directo hacia su dormitorio. En el dormitorio Parvati y lavender se estaban cuchicheando , cuando herm iba a bajar parvati le llamo  
oye herm porque te arreglaste tanto  
bueno pues eske estaba muy despeinada- dijo con modestia  
no sera para cierta persona que esta abajo esperandote- dijo lavander  
¡que esta aquí como entro! No puedes ser- herm se habia puesto palida  
bueno supongo que entro porque es de griffindor y supongo se sabe la clave-dijo parvati  
de quien hablan ustedes – dijo herm desconcertada  
pues de ron de quien creias- dijo lavander- esta loco por ti como puede ser que no te des cuenta?  
Ron y yo solo somos amigos – dijo herm con alivio  
mmm… creo que eso va a cambiar- dijo lavander- bueno nos vemos herm  
pero de que hablan… - pero parvati y lavander no la oyeron porque ya se habian ido  
herm estaba pensando en como escabullirse de harry y de ron principalmente de ron despues de lo que le habian dicho – mmm… si bajo ron va a preguntar a donde voy- se dijo para si misma – ya se le digo que voy a la biblioteca- y con eso se bajo en la sala comun estaban harry, ron y ginni estabn sentados en las butacas de la chimenea  
wow herm que bien te ves- exclamaron ron y harry al hunismo  
vas a algun lugar tan tarde herm- le dijo ron  
pues voy a la biblioteca- dijo herm cruzando los dedos para que funcionara  
si quieres te acompañamos – dijo harry- al fin tenemos que hacer los deberes  
mmm… creo que no es buena idea – dijo herm nerviosa- solo voy por un libro y luego yo voy a ir a va a ir conmigo a dar un paseo por el lago- dijo ginni- verdad herm  
la cara de herm era de desconcierto ron lo habia notado enseguida  
si voy a ir con ginni y vamos a estar ahí un buen rato- dijo herm  
desde las 6:00 no nos pueden molestar chico vamos a hablar cosas de mujeres– dijo ginny -bueno herm nos vamos o se nos va a hacer tarde  
harm estubo callada hasta que llegaron al bestubulo  
ginni como sabias que…  
te ohi a ti y a malfoy – dijo ginni con sonrisa picara- deberian de ser un poco mas discretos por suerte a los que sospechaban les decia que se estaban peleando asi que no hubo sospecha de los demas  
bueno gracias ginni pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a contar a nadie- dijo herm  
te lo prometo – dijo ginni- bueno sera mejor que te vallas a y dile a drao que se ponga la capucha de la tunica para que no lo reconoscan  
y tu que vas hacer hasta entonces- dijo herm  
voy a estar con anthony goldstein el amido de michael corner- dijo ginni- lo conoci por la ED  
herm recordo que ya no habian hecho juntas para la ED  
bueno nos vemos creo que seria mejor que nos quedaramos de ver a las 9:00 en el baño del 2 piso para que no sospechen ok – dijo herm y se fue  
aki les dejo mañana escribo mas  
PONGAN COMENTARIOS PLESE

cuando herm llego a su encuentro con malfoy le dijo que se pusiera la capucha como le habia dicho ginni

bueno creo que ya me cae bien ginni- dijo malfoy con sarcasmo

bueno es buena amiga me hizo el favor de no decir nada- dijo herm- pero creo que no vinimos a platicar de ginni

claro que no te cite aquí por que te kiero decir algo- en ese momento herm se empezo a imaginar que seria ese algo- bueno no es algo facil de decir pero ñlo dire- malfoy se arrodillo- hermione te gustaria ser mi novia ?-. los ojos de herm brillaron de alegria y le planto un beso apasionado

y ese beso se ingifica un si- dijo draco

claro que quiero ser tu novia nada me haria mas feliz – dijo herm con alegria

pero nuestro amor tiene que ser oculto nadie ademas de tu y yo bueno tambien ginni debe de saber de esto estas de acuerdo- dijo malfoy

esta bien pero como le bamos a hacer para que nadie lo sepa- dijo herm

bueno nos podemos quedar a ver a cierta hora d la noche los dos somos prefectos asi que no creo que haya problema con eso- dijo draco entusiasmado con la idea

creo que es una gran idea ademas nos podriamos ver entre clases en la biblioteca nadie se va a dar cuenta – dijo herm- ademas podriamos hacer los deberes juntos

esta bien entonces acordamos asi

cuando llego la hora acordada herm se fue al baño donde ya estaba ginni en el baño tambien estaba mildred la llorona que estaba en la ventana pensando en la muerte al verla sintio algo que no habia sentido sintio peligro habia mucho frio estaba en una habitación oscura habia poca luz oyo que alguien se acercaba llevaba una capucha sus ojos eran rojos eran de tez blanca parecia que nunca habia visto el sol detrás de el iba una mujer morena alta era bellatris lextrange

en ese momento la voz del hombre hablo

quiero saber si ya te pusiste en contacto con la elegida – su voz era aspera y fria

todavía no amo no tuve el tiempo de lanzarle la maldición imperios estaba con varia personas en ese momento estaba con su hija- en la voz de bellatris se notaba miedo

CRUCIO- en ese momento bellatris se retorcia en el suelo- te dije que tenia que ser antes de que entrara a howarts

Perdoneme amo pero no fue mi culpa la orden la proteje ellos saben lo que usted quiere- bellatris esperaba que la castigara pero no sucedió nada

La orden sabe? Quien ha soplado la información- qiero una reunion ahora

Hermione ya habia adivinado quien era esa persona era lord voldemort y por lo visto estaba muy enojado en el momento en el que iban entrando lso mortifagos herm desperto

HERM ESTAS BIEN HERM- ginni estaba al lado de ella


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Conecciones De Sangre**

Que paso – herm estaba confundida lo ahbia visto ahora sania que el tenioa una hija que estaba en howarts lo primero que le vino a su mente fue que seria de slithering y tambien sabia que alguien cercana a ella era parte de algun plan de voldemor

Estas bein te desmallaste y gritabas- dijo ginni asustada

Ginni tuve una vision de voldemort- al oir el nombre gini solto u grito- lo vi planea algo

Tenemos que avisar a la orden – dijo ginni

No ellos ya saben- dijo herm

Pero entonces que hacemos- dijo ginni

Vamos a contarselo a harry – dijo herm

Cuando llegaron a la sala comun de griffindor herm y ginni fueron corriendo a los dormitorios de los chicos cuando vieron a harry estaba con ron en su cama ron le sdijo que le habia dolido la cicatriz y que se habia puesto a gritar por el dormitorio cundo harry estuvo mejor le contaron lo que habia pasado el y ron se notaban sorprendidos

Pero no se supone que harry es el de las visiones- dijo ron mitad sorprendido mitad con miedo

Eso es lo raro- dijo herm- en todo caso el que debio de haber visto eso hubiera sido harry

A mi lo que me sucedió fue que me dolio la cicatriz y supe que estab enojado- dijo harry- supongo que no tuve la vision por que he practicado oclumancia

Pero entonces que tiene que hacer herm viendo eso- dijo ginni- al menos que..

En ese momento entro amali

Me dijeron que estaban aquí–dijo sonriendo–se murio alguien o que por que todos tienen esa cara

Amali cual es tu nombre completo –dijo ginni

Karla amali cecilia klalist riddle

Es ese momento todos mirabam a herm, harry y amali

Hasta aquí les dejo dejen sus opiniones

Bueno ya regrese aquí les dejo la continuación

Amali de pura casualidad conoces a un tom riddle- dijo harry

Bueno si es mi padre fue el primer novio de mi madre- dijo amali incomoda

Y como se llama tu madre- le pregunto herm temiendo lo peor

Bueno ella se llama Sahara malfoy- dijo

Harry se acordo que cuando habia visto el arbol genealogico de los black al lado de lucius malfoy habia una line que lo unia con sahara malfoy pero no le habia puesto mucha antencion por que la habian borrado solo quedaba el nombre

Entonces tu madre trabaja en el ministerio- dijo herm- y de que trabaja?

Bueno ella es jefa de aurores- dijo amali muy orgullosa

Y como es que conocio a tu padre- dijo harry

Nose jamas se lo he preguntado – dijo amali- pero si quieres le pregunto a ivan el debe de saber

Y por que tienes un apellido doferente no coincide ni con tu madre ni padre

Bueno es facil klalist es el apellido de mi padrasto, riddle de mi padre y el de mi madre es malfoy pero no lo suelo usar

Te apellidas igual que malfoy- dijo ron- eso quiere decir que eres su prima no?

Bueno a decir verdad no por que mis abuelos adoptaron a mi madre si apellido original era granger- todos se sorprendieron menos herm

Tu madre era prima de mi padre sahara granger pero desaparecio hace años eso fue lo que me conto mi padre- dijo herm aterrada

Mi madre solo me dijo que recuerda desde que habia llegado a la casa de los malfoy – dijo amali

Pero por que los malfoy adoptarian a una hija de muggles- dijo ginni- para que ellos hicieran eso debia de ser por una muy buena razon

Alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí llego me bombardean con preguntas de mi vidaalguien me puede explicar- dijo amali desesperada

Tu sabe que tu padre es… lord voldemort- dijo harry

Mi padre murio hace años despues de que ivan y yo nacimos- dijo amali

Bueno creo que esa no es la verdad- dijo herm

Mire si esto es una broma pesada ya basta- dijo amli

Sabias que lucios malfoy es un mortifago- dijo ron

Mi tio no es nada de eso –dijo amali furiosa

No te enteras de nada- dijo ginni- acaso tu madre no te ha dicho nada no lees el periodoco

No para que kiero leer el periodoco y a mi madre no la veo mi padrasto trbaja mucho cuando vivia en mexico jamas me decian nada de magia hasta que llegamos -dijo herm  
en ese momento se movio la gargola y salio de ella dumbledore y un hombre alto de tez blanca que arrastraba las palabras no podia ser era lucius malfoy+  
aqui le dejo pongan opiniones aquí tenia amigos brujos pero yo no iba a la escuela solo me quedaba en casa ,ivan era el unico que iba a la escuela el que sabia y el que se enteraba de las noticias

Pero como es que entraste al colegi- dijo harry

Pues mi madre hablo con dumbledore y le dijo que yo sabia magia en el varano mi madre me llevo con un brujo que me enseño magia trabajaba con mi tio…

Eres tu la de la vision que tuve- dijo harry

Tuviste una vision – dijo herm- lo debe de saber dumbledore

La verdad esque no le di importancia por lo de sirius- dijo harry con tristesa- pense que seria otra forma de engañarme

Que no has estudiado oclumancia- dijo ron

Bueno si solo fue una vez-dijo harry

Otarvez no se nada no entiendo nada- grito amali

Tenemos que ir con dumblrdore- dijo herm- el te explicara

Hasta aquí dejo pongan sus opiniones

cuando llegaron a la gargola del despacho de dumbledore se dieron cuenta de que nadie sabia la contraseña para entrar asi que todos se quedaron afuera esperando a que alguien llegara o que dumbledore saliera pero como no paso nada se quedaron hay despues de un rato de aburrimiento amali que todavia no sabia lo que pasaba decidio preguntarles  
me pueden explicar por que me hicieron tantas preguntas y por que hablaban de visiones y por que tenemos que venir aqui-nadie respondio todos se quedaron callados como si nadie le kisiera explicar la dura vdd  
bueno es que es una historia muy larga de hace muxos años y tambien no muy agradable contarla- dijo harry que por fin se habia decidido a hablar ya que el sabia lo que se sentia estar asi  
bueno entonces empiecen -dijo amlai deceando que alguien le explicara todo  
bueno tu padre es el mago mas buscado y temido de toda la historia y ha resucitado - dijo harry que esperaba que lo tomara con calma  
que dicen estan locos mi padre murio hace años y no esten jugando con eso  
pero es la vdd no estamos bromeando -dijo herm  
en ese momento se movio la gargola y salio de ella dumbledore y un hombre alto de tez blanca que arrastraba las palabras no podia ser era lucius malfoy+  
aqui le dejo pongan opiniones


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Conociendo La Verdad, Desconfiansa**

que hace usted aquí- dijo harry

bueno es algo que no te importa-dijo l.malfoy en ese momento iba vestido con la misma ropa con la que lo habia visto harry en el cementerio y llevaba la mascara puesta

como salio de azcaban-dijo herm pero lucius no le respondio

como estas sobrina-dijo lucius dirigiendose a amali, esta le respondio con una sonrisa y con un bien- pero que haces con esta gente deberias de estar con mi hijo… apero ya veo eres de griffindor hmm pense que serias slithering pero bueno me tengpo que ir nos veremos en vacaciones- y se marcho con una especial mirada de asco hacia herm

bueno que es lo que hacen aquí- dijo dumbledore

venimos por que acaba de pasar algo relacionado con voldemort-dijo harry

bueno entonces entremos a mi despacho-dijo dumbledore haciendo a un lado para que pasaron por la escalera, cuando subieron llegaron al rellano donde esperaron a que dumbledore les habriera las puertas- bueno entren- dijo cuando abrio las puertas

ahora que es lo que pasa que es tan importante ya es de noche y deberian de estar en sus camas

bueno lo que paso es que herm tuvo una vision amali es hija de voldemort, y tiene parentesco con herm ademas me dolio la cicatriz y tuve una vision que no le conte la tuve en el verano-dijo harry esperando respuestas

bueno… no me esperaba esto péro sientense- y con su varita hizo aparecer 6 sillas como las que habia hecho en el ministerio el dia de la visita- bueno por donde empezamos

tal vez explicandome que es lo que pasa aquí- dijo amali

como no sabes nada!- dijo dumbledore- ah si se me olvidaba no sabes nada bueno eso le corresponde a tu madre o a alguien de tu familia

que tal ivan el es mi hermano el es el que se entera de todo- dijo amali con esperansas

bueno pues.. esta bien hermione podrias avisarle a ivan que venga debe de estar con snape en su despacho la clave para volver a subir es turrones glaciados- herm salio del despacho- bueno la esperaremos mientras coman algo- e hizo aparecr en la mesa unos sándwiches todos agarraron uno- harry cuentame sobre la vision que tuviste en el verano- dumbledore lo miraba fijamente algo qur no solia hacer por seguridad si voldemort llegaba a posserlo(algo que ya habia hecho) podria averiguar los planes de la orden

en ese momento harry cerro sus ojos y con toda claridad recordo su sueño  
estaba en la camara d elos secretos estaba al lado de ron hermione estba enfrente de ellos voldemort estaba atras de ella herm tenia algo marcado en el brazo era algo parecido a un escudo harry adivino de quien era era de tom tenia una r en medio habia serpientes y espadas y tambien habia una figura parecida a un rayo como el que el tenia en la frente estaban en medio de un duelo herm lñes lanzo un hechizo que ron revistio harry estaba parado no sabia que hacer en ese momento callo al suelo ron lo habia empujado para que no le llegara la maldicion que le habia lanzado voldemort vio que al lado de el estaba karla tirada en el suelo tenia un tatuaje en la nuca igual al que habia visto en el brazo de herm parecia que estaba inconsiente draco estaba al lado de ella sangraba de la cabeza  
harry levantate no puedo yo solo- ron estba sangrando del brazo lanzaba y esquibaba maldiciones harry jamas lo habia visto asi no se parecia al chico que conocia flojo demasiado "x" ahora estaba como concentrado tenia tan buenos reflejos parecia muy atletico  
harry que vez ayudame-harry se levanto y empezo a lanzar maldiciones no sabia a quien estaba confundido herm estaba con voldemort atacandolos voldemort no hacia nada solo estaba detras de ella herm era abil con la varita tanto como ron se movian tan rapido derrepente vio a voldemort vio cuando sacaba su varita y le apuntaba a el decia una maldicion y caia al suelo ron gritaba pero no dejaba la pele sabia que vendria ayuda en ese momento entraba ivan y una muchacha a la que no conocia ivan le ayudaba a ron detras iba dumbledore la chica lo levantaba estaba llorando y desperto  
fue escalofriante -fue lo unico que puedo decir dumbledore cundo harry terminon de contar el sueño

en ese momento entro herm acompañada de ivan de snape de mconagall  
bueno que pasa dumbledore- la cara de mcgonagall notaba preocupacion  
algo muy grave venga conmigo le explicare- dumbledore salio con mcgonagall se tardaron unos 20 minutos en ese tiempo todos estaban callados cuando regresaron dumbledore le dijo algo por lo bajo a snape y salio con mcgonagall  
bueno amali ahora le toca el turno a tu hermano de explicarte todo si salen al rellano para platicar creo que seria lo mejor- ivan y amali salieron la cara de ivan era palida comomla de malfoy se veia su preocupacion y miedo en sus ojjos cuando salio parecia que iba a ser su final  
bueno la historia de amali es simple

antes de quer ella naciera voldemort estaba en su apogeo el conocio a la madre de amali cuando iba en howarts iban en el mismo curso en la misma casa solo que a diferencia de voldemort sahara era mas comprensible con los muggles cuando salieron de aurora era de las mejores cuando iban juntos se hicieron novios en 5 curso…

pero como es que sahara era una slithering- dijo ron quer no entendia- no se supone que los slitherings son solo sangre limpia?

Pero ella es sangre limpia los tios de herm son brujos solo que no asistieron a una escuela de magia ni tuvieron contacto con otros brujos y brujas la familia de herm tiene varios brujos solo que son un poco anticuados por que no aceptan muy bien que digamos a los magos- dumbledore estaba muy relajado como si todos los dias pasaran cosas asi

Digamos que son como mis tios- harry empezaba a entender todo

por eso mis padres me apoyan en esto de ser bruja la familia nos rechazo cuando supieron que yo iba a entrar a howarts de hay en adelante nos tratan como si no fueramos de la familia- dijo herm

exacto bueno como le iba diciendo se hicieron novios en el 5 curso asi duraron hasta que salieron de la escuela un año despues de salir la madre de amali no volvio a ver a voldemor despues de mucho tiempo unos meses antes de que voldemort cayera volvio a ver a sahara entre ellos surgio un nuevo amor que no podia ser por que sahara estaba casada con el que ahora es el padrasto de amali asi que para que sahara nunca olvidara a voldemort nacio amali cuando ella nacio a voldemort ya lo habian destruido sahara no tuvo opcion que quedarse con amali como el unico recuerdo de voldemort…

pero como es que se volvieron aver sin que sahara matara a voldemort no se supone que ella es aurora?- dijo harry

si y como es que nacio ivan?- dijo ron

bueno ella no le hizo nada a voldemort por que estaba enamorada de el y nacio ivan por que despues de que estuvo con voldemort se fue con arturo klalistk entienden?

Si ya entendimos … pero como es que los malfoy adoptaron a sahara- dijo ginni que no habia hablado

Bueno por proteccion de sahara sus padres la iban a matar y al saber que era sangre limpia tuvieron mas razones para hacerlo ademas sabian que les convendria tenerla como hija aunque despues de todo terminaron peleados pero sigue frecuentando a malfoy

Y draco sabe que ella es su prima?- dijo her que se le habia hecho raro que a draco le hubiera gustado y que la hubiera invitado a salir

Claro que no el piensa que su tia murio en un duelo asi la hace ver lucios por el bien de su familia- dijo dumbledore

Ah eso lo explica – dijo herm

Pero cuentame de tu vision herm por favor- dijo dumbledore ahora mas serio d elo normal

Bueno lo que paso es…-cuando herm termino dumbledore hizo una carta se la dio a fawles y Sali del despacho

Aquí le dejo

cuando volvio dumbledore entro con snape y mcgonagall al abrir la puerta se llego el sonido de los lamentos de amali  
snape y dumbledore yban ablando por lo bajo lo unico que pudo escuchar harry d ela conversacion fue un  
no es posible es ella pensaba que era pero es la elegida imposible

harry supo inmediatamente a que se referia ahora entendia el sueño que habia tenido herm era la elegida era la que usaria voldemort para acabar con el pero como podia ser herm siempre habia sido su mejor amiga no podia creer que fuera a hacer algo asi a lo mejor se referian a otra persona pero a decir verdad que sabia de hermione granger jamas les habia contado nada de su vida era como una desconocida no sabia nada aunque la conocia de 6 años estando con ella no sabia nada  
harry que tienes- ron se habia fijado en la expresion de harry lo notaba muy preocupado  
oye ron que es lo que sabemos de herm -dijo harry despistado con sus ojos puestos en la castaña  
pues... oye harry no sabemos nada de ella solo que ha sido nuestra amiga por 6 años incluyendo este- ron tambien se habia puesto a pensar en eso no sabian nada de ella solo que era hija de muggles  
no sabemos su pasado ni lo que ha hecho ni nada de su familia ella sabe todo de nosotros- en la mente de harry sabia que era peligroso y si su sueño fuera verdad si se cumple ella tenia armas contra ellos sabia todo de ellos sus secretos debilidoades todo- crres que herm sea hipocrita que sean chismosa que sea vengativa o traicionera  
no harry no creo es nuestra mejor amiga jamas nos traicionaria - ron decia eso pero en el fondo tenia que herm fuera todoeso  
pero en verdad es nuestra amiga?- los dos se miraron en ese momento entarban ivan y amali la chica lloraba a lagrima viva y lo unico que pasaba por la mente de harry era la imagen de ella en la camara de los secretos

amali tus compañeros ya saben la verdad de ti espero que no te moleste ya que era necesario que lo supieran – dumbledore no queria presionarla sabia que el saber toda la verdad era una carga muy pesada

no…no h-a-y problema- amali tenia destrozado el corazon de saber que su madre se ahbia involucrado con voldemort mas se sentia sucia ya que no podia soportar la idea de ser hija de voldemort sentia como que jamas debio d ehaber nacido una culpa la llenaba

supongo que tu hermano ya te explico todo espero que no te sientas mal por todo no es tu culpa nada de esto esta bien quiero que nadie de los que estan aquí presentes comente nada durante lso proximos meses ya que la siguiente semana tendremos la visita de algunas escuelas de magos en abril se terminaran los torneo en ese lapso no deben de contar nada a nadie si pasa algo extraño cualquier cosa quiero que me avisen inmediatamente- todos asintierona esa pregunta todo excepto herm ella se quedo callada como si no hubiera oido nada estaba recostada en la butaca con los ojos abiertos pero era como si no estuviera hay, nadie noto eso asi que dumbledore siguió- sera mejor que todos vallan a dormir y recurden no comenten nada de esto- despues de que dumbledore dijo eso herm regreso en si y como vio que todos se iban los siguió, pensando que se habia quedado dormida…

esa noche herm tuvo sueños con un lugar oscuro habia un gran pasillo a los lados habia muchas cabezas de serpiente al final de lo que ella habia pensado que era un pasillo habia una pequeña laguna parecia que estaba en una cañeria por el olor se dio la vuelta y la daba intrucciones a la serpiente en parcel le decia que lso buscara y los matara pero no sabia a quien de repente llegaba malfoy el intetaba detenerla pero ella le lanza varios hechizos que lo hacian caer al suelo pero el no se daba por vencido…

herm despierta vamos a llegar tarde a clases- la voz de ginni fue lo que la habia despertado de aquel sueño, se metio a bañar se arreglo y se vistio ginni a apuraba diciendole que llegarian tarde ya en la sala comun la esperaban harry, ron y amali la cual tenia lagrimas en lso ojos paracia que habia estado llorando –

nos vamos- harry se lavento al igual que ron amali se quedo sentada harry la ayudo a pararse se seco las lagrimas y todos se fueron al gran comedor hay dumbledore anuncio que se realizarian los torneos la sig semana para lso torneos wizard los alumnos de las escuelas llegaria a la siguiente noche todos se emocionaron por eso excepto harry, ron, herm, ginni, amali e ivan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Recibiendo A Las Escuelas**

Ninguno ponia atención a las clases solo pensaban en lo de la noche pasada hasta a herm se le habia olvidado que se veria con draco en la tarde.

Paso en dia en al noche todos se fueron al cuarto de chicos ya que en el de chicas no podian entrar ahí se pusieron a platicar, ivan ese mismo dia le dijo la vdd a draco sobra su tia y sobre que ellos eran primos draco no se lo podia creer estuvo toda la noche sin dormir pensando en eso al igual que todos los demas

Al siguiente dia los profesores dieron el dia libre para que se arreglara el gran comedor al igual que las salas comunes y que los alumnos lucieran presentables para recibir a los alumnos de las escuelas

Todos se arreglaron para recibirlos ya en la tarde todos estaban esperandolos en la entrada del castillo asi como lo habian hecho cuando se habian festejado los torneos de los 3 magos.

Aquí les dejo pongan opiniones

Habian esperado hay hora y media y nadie llegaba empezo a llover dumbledore les puso una capa como techo para que no se mojaran ya llevaban 2 horas esperando cuando vieron llegar a las carrosas que lso transportaban el primer dia de colegio cuando se detuvieron bajaron unos 4 alumnos 2 chicas y 2 chicos despues bajaron dos profesora una era la directora del colegio y la otra la maestra de artes oscuras entre los alumnos draco pudo ver a odette, todos lucian unas hermosas capas negras con bordados dorados llegaban hasta el suelo detrás habia un escudo habia una varita en medio y la rodeaban hermosas flores debajo rezaba:

Avallon, colegio de Magia y Hechicería

Cuando llegaron con dumbledore todos metieron un papelito en lo que peso harry que era algo parecido al caliz pero cuando dumbledore los revolvio sacaron pequeños muñecos en miniatura de ellos los cuales guardaron en una pequeña jaula que habia al lado d edumbledore y sin que los presentaran se metieron al colegio.

1 hora despues en medio del patio se aparecio una gran calabaza de hay bajaron el maestro de artes oscuras y la directora despues bajaron 4 alumnos 2 chicos y 2 chicas que relavaban unas capas color naranja con un escudo separado en dos en una parte habia una calabaza y en la otra parete habia una vela negra en medio del escudo habia un letrero de color negor las letras eran doradas y decia "academia de brujería sentinel" cuando lelgaron con dumbledore se repitio el mismo procedimiento que con los de avallon cuando terminaron se metieron al gran comedor. Inmediatamente despues de que se metieron se vieron llegar del cielo unicornios por lo visto eran puras chicas las que iban en ellos cuando aterizaron se bajaron y se quitaron las hermosas capas de gamosa plateadas que llebavan para dejar ver unos vestidos de color plata con adornos de flores color azulados plateado llevaban una cinta color azul cielo en la cinta decia el nombre de colegio con letras doradas " colegio de hechizeras wandwind" la directora por lo visto era una vela cuando todas iban pasando harry se fijo en una chica cuando lo volteo a ver el se dio cuenta de que la chica era la misma que la de su sueño en ese momento todo se le nublo y cayo al suelo con un golpe en seco…

ron lo levanto rapido para que no fuera tan obvio herm lo ayudo y lo llevaron a la sala comon de griffindor por suerte pasaron desapercibidos ya que todos ponian atención a los nuevos alumnos harry desperto unos minutos despues de que lo pusieron e su cama

herm, ron la chica la del colegio wandwind ella es la del sueño la que esta con ivan en el sueño es ella la vio esta aquí- harry estaba lleno de sudor frio sentia que no podia respirar- cuando la mmira ella me miro todo fue tan confuso

ya harry sera mejor decirle a dumbledore el dijo que lo que pasara teniamos que contarle sera mejor esperarnos a que ternine la bienvenida a la escuela que falte – herm se sento al lado de el ron estaba dando vueltas en la habitación

ron ven- ron se sento al lado de harry – herm nos dejas solos un momento tengo que decirle algo a ron – herm salio de la habitación un poco confundida ya que siempre harry le contaba las cosas a los 2

sera mejor no hablar de esto con herm ya que bueno tu sabes ron…

si bueno pero como no le bamos a contar es nuestra mejor amiga siempre nos ha apoyado- ron no estaba seguro de eso pero como sabia que el asunto era delicado no dijo nada mas

pero por seguridad sera mejor no contarle nada – harry se pusi de pie le dolia la cicartris pero no queria quedarse en la cama

por que cres que cuando viste a esa chica te desmayaste harry- ron tambien se ghabia parado

no se pero sera mejor ir al banquete si no esto se vera muy raro mañana le contaremops a dumbledore- cuando bajamos su amiga estab en frente de la chimenea cuando salieron los 3 supieron que se habia rompido el lazo de confianza que siempre habian tenido.


End file.
